Luhan, Luhan and Luhan
by Anggara Dobby
Summary: "Ini hari jadi kita yang ke-dua tahun, sebagai hadiah, aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu, Lu."/ "—Bawakan Christiano Ronaldo kesayanganku kesini, ya, ya, ya?"/ "Bagaimana kalau kau tendang aku saja, Lu?"/ [HUNHAN] [BL]


**©Anggara Dobby**

 **Luhan, Luhan and Luhan**

 _Romance—fluff—humor_

.

 **Warning :** Diksi abal-abal, Humu/BoysLove, Typo(s), DLDR.

 **Summary :** "Ini hari jadi kita yang ke-dua tahun, sebagai hadiah, aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu, Lu."/ "—Bawakan Christiano Ronaldo kesayanganku kesini, ya, ya, ya?"/ "Bagaimana kalau kau tendang aku saja, Lu?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Tau apa perbedaan dari Suka, Sayang dan Cinta?_

 _Suka adalah ketika kau selalu memuji paras orang itu dan berharap orang itu bisa menjadi milikmu agar kau terus bisa mengaguminya setiap detik. Sayang adalah ketika kau ingin selalu bersama orang itu dan berharap agar orang itu bisa terus di sisimu. Dan Cinta adalah ketika kau melihat orang itu maka kau akan bertekad untuk selalu menjaganya, memberinya perhatian, dan tidak pernah menuntut apa-apa darinya._

 _Dan bagi Sehun, gabungan antara tiga rasa mengagumkan itu adalah…_

… _ **Luhan**_ _._

 _Adalah anak SMA cerewet yang berhasil mendobrak habis-habisan hatinya._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Dua tahun yang lalu, saat umurnya baru menanjak ke-25 tahun, Sehun bertemu dengan anak SMA tingkat satu yang memberikannya sebuah kritikan pedas di kala kondisinya tengah kacau saat itu. Bukan salah Sehun terduduk frustrasi di pinggir taman kota dengan umpatan-umpatan kotor sore itu hingga mendapat kritikan dari seorang bocah SMA yang namanya saja dia tidak ketahui.

Ayahnya yang memiliki sikap diktaktor dan lebih kejam dari Adolf Hitler itu memaksanya untuk mengikuti serangkaian kelas khusus untuk menjadi Pimpinan Perusahaan yang baik dan disegani orang-orang nantinya setelah dia baru saja wisuda dari S2-nya di _Bachelor_ ternama di Prancis. Bayangkan, dia baru saja pulang ke tanah kelahirannya, berharap otaknya bisa istirahat sejenak setelah terus-terusan belajar hingga rambutnya nyaris berdiri, tetapi setelah dia sampai di rumah raksaksanya, dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia tidak akan bisa istirahat karna harus mempersiapkan diri sebagai Presdir baru di Unity Corporation dimana perusahaan besar itu adalah milik keluarga Oh.

Betapa murkanya Sehun detik itu.

Bayangannya untuk bersenang-senang di Seoul bersama teman-teman lamanya dan belasan botol alkohol, lenyap begitu saja. Tetapi, yang dia lakukan sebagai pewaris tunggal keluarga Oh saat itu adalah hanya tersenyum simpul, mengangguk elegan dan berkata; _'Ya, Appa, aku akan mengikuti kelas-kelas itu dengan rajin.'_

 _Hah, persetan._

Sehun sudah diperintah belajar sejak umurnya tiga tahun. Selalu dipaksa mengikuti les, kelas bahasa, kelas non-akademik, dan kelas-kelas tambahan lainnya yang membuat Sehun bisa bersanding dengan Albert Einstein karna kejeniusannya nyaris setara. Dia _terlalu_ banyak belajar. Ayahnya selalu mengirimnya ke berbagai negara untuk bersekolah di sana, dan sungguh, hal itu membuat kepala Sehun nyaris meledak. Karna dia harus bisa bahasa di sana, beradaptasi di lingkungan baru dan terus belajar agar selalu jadi nomor satu. Kadang, Sehun curiga Ayahnya adalah reinkarnasi Adolf Hitler yang ingin membunuhnya secara halus namun edukatif.

Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang selalu berkata 'Iya' pada Ayahnya sejak kecil. Maka hingga sekarang, kepribadian yang patuh itu terbentuk sempurna. Dia tidak bisa berkata 'Tidak' pada Ayahnya, walau sekeras-kepala apapun dirinya. Dan demi menyalurkan rasa frustrasinya itu, Sehun memilih duduk di pinggir taman kota ketika anak-anak dan para remaja sedang tertawa riang di sana. Berbeda sekali dengan _mood_ -nya yang kacau. Bibirnya tak berhenti mengumpat kasar, tidak mempedulikan beberapa Ibu-ibu yang meliriknya dengan bengis karna umpatan tak senonohnya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak kembali lagi ke sini kalau pada akhirnya aku harus belajar lagi. Sial! Persetan! _Fuck_!"

Itu adalah umpatan yang ke-20, omong-omong, dengan kosa kata kotor yang lengkap.

"Oi, _Ahjusshi!_ " —dan seorang anak SMA laki-laki sekonyong-konyong menghampirinya dengan seruan tenor-nya, "Jangan terus mengumpat di sini. Kau tidak lihat disini banyak anak kecil? Kau bisa merusak pendengaran mereka dengan kalimat-kalimat kotormu. Dan lagipula, jika kau tidak suka belajar, lebih baik kau jangan hidup saja! Karna, para Proffesor yang sudah jenius sekalipun masih membutuhkan belajar. _Ahjusshi_ tidak akan punya masa depan jika terus menggerutu ketika belajar."

 _Itulah pertemuan pertamanya dengan seorang bocah SMA yang kini terus menempel di sisinya. Luhan namanya, anaknya mungil, manis, menggemaskan dan sok manly._

Kesan pertama yang sangat buruk untuk bisa menjalin hubungan asmara seperti sekarang. tetapi, karna pertemuan yang tidak biasa itulah, Sehun bisa bersama dengan seseorang yang mengagumkan seperti Luhan hingga sekarang. Dia ingat, saat itu dia memarahi Luhan karna telah lancang memarahinya dan memanggilnya _'Ahjusshi'_ . Sehun tidak merasa setua itu sampai harus dipanggil dengan sebutan _Ahjusshi._

Dengan sok dewasanya, Luhan menceramahinya—atau bisa dibilang mengomelinya—walau pada saat itu mereka tidak saling kenal. Dan pertemuan selanjutnya yang juga sama didasari oleh ketidak-sengajaan, Luhan kembali memarahinya dengan mulut cerewetnya, karna pada waktu itu Sehun juga tengah mengumpat karna suatu hal. Kemudian, pertemuan-pertemuan tidak sengaja selanjutnya mulai tidak seperti biasanya. Tidak ada lagi omelan, yang ada hanya godaan, ajakan makan siang, menanyakan nama, nomor telepon—

— _dan tentunya rasa yang lain._

Sehun tertawa kecil ketika mengingat itu semua. Rasanya baru kemarin dia membentak-bentak Luhan yang selalu sok dewasa menceramahinya. Dan sekarang tepat dua tahun dia menjalin cinta dengan bocah itu. Siapa sangka hal itu bakal terjadi 'kan? _Yeah, eksistensi cinta memang tidak pernah diketahui kapan datangnya._

Yang jelas, Sehun tidak pernah menyesal kembali ke Seoul.

Dia suka disini, terutama karna _Luhan_.

Luhan- _nya_.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Ini hari jadi kita yang ke-dua tahun, sebagai hadiah, aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu, Lu."

Sehun memamerkan senyum menawannya yang jarang sekali ditampilkan untuk publik itu, seraya menggenggam tangan Luhan yang hangat nan halus. Obsidian tajamnya memandang Luhan yang tercenung karna pernyataannya yang mendadak barusan. Bocah 18 tahun itu hanya balas memandangnya dalam diam dengan bola-mata cantiknya yang sering disamakan oleh mata rusa oleh teman-temannya. Sehun menunggu jawaban dengan senyuman, sementara Luhan masih diam, kecuali matanya yang mulai mengerjap-ngerjap penuh keluguan.

 _Hah, Ya ampun. Imutnya!_

Sehun mendesah dalam hati. Memiliki kekasih yang umurnya terpaut jauh darinya memang agak menyusahkan, karna Luhan selalu melakukan hal-hal yang menggemaskan dan kekanakan. Sehun selalu kewalahan mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Sebagai pria dewasa yang sehat _lahir-bathin_ , tentu saja dia sering kena hasutan iblis untuk segera _melahap_ kekasihnya, tetapi dia harus bisa bersikap lebih bijaksana dalam menghadapi kekasihnya yang menggemaskan luar biasa itu. Setiap tingkahnya, perkataannya yang sok dewasa, tawa cerianya, rengutan wajahnya—semua yang ada di diri Luhan selalu terlihat manis dan menarik di mata Sehun.

"Menuruti semua keinginanku?" Luhan mulai mengeluarkan suara setelah berdetik-detik hanya berdiam seraya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Apa saja?" tanyanya, memastikan.

Sehun mengangguk, masih tersenyum.

Luhan mendadak tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya yang rapi. Lalu, anak itu meloncat ke arah Sehun, menggantungkan kedua tangannya di leher kekasihnya seperti anak koala.

Sehun buru-buru menangkap pinggang ramping Luhan agar keseimbangannya terjaga. Dia selalu suka saat Luhan bersikap seperti ini, rasa penat karna pekerjaannya mendadak hilang begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu…," Luhan menggantungkan perkataannya dengan senyuman lebar yang terlampau manis dan memandang Sehun penuh harap, "—Bawakan Cristiano Ronaldo kesayanganku kesini, ya, ya, ya?"

Senyuman Sehun seketika meluntur, digantikan dengan ekspresi datar andalannya yang sangat menjengkelkan di pandangan. Dia bisa saja menuruti keinginan Luhan yang tak masuk akal itu, tetapi dia tidak mau ambil risiko melihat kekasih tersayangnya akan menempel dan meneriaki si pemain bola itu dengan penuh pujaan. Sama sekali tidak! Sehun adalah tipe kekasih yang possesif, dia tidak akan mau membawakan CR7 kesayangan kekasihnya itu kesini walau Luhan meraung-raung sekalipun. Karna pemain bola itu sampai sekarang adalah saingan terberatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tendang aku saja, Lu?"

Luhan merengut dengan bibir agak maju, "Bagaimana kalau tiket menonton bola di Manchester?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Bola dengan tanda tangan CR7?" cicit Luhan.

"Ti-dak." tekan Sehun.

Luhan menjauhkan diri dari Sehun dengan wajah merengut, dan sesungguhnya itu adalah ekspresi kesukaan Sehun.

"Kau bilang akan menuruti apa saja keinginanku," tukas Luhan, kesal.

Sehun mendesah malas, "Tetapi ada pengecualiannya, Lu. Dan semua keinginan yang baru saja kau sebutkan itu adalah pengecualian."

Luhan mendengus, kali ini diselingi gerutuan, "Menyebalkan."

Beginilah Luhan, entah karna faktor usianya yang masih sangat muda atau memang karakternya yang seperti itu, karna dia gampang sekali merasa kesal, gampang juga merasa senang, mood-nya sangat mudah berubah. Detik pertama dia akan tersenyum lebar, tetapi di detik kemudian wajahnya akan merengut hanya karna satu hal yang dianggapnya menjengkelkan. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menebak kapan mood-nya akan berubah. Sehun sering merasa stress karna hal ini, tetapi anehnya, dia menyukainya.

"Baiklah. Karna ini hari yang spesial, aku tidak akan marah padamu untuk kali ini," ujar Luhan, mulai dengan sikap sok dewasanya yang menggelikan lagi. Sehun menahan tawa karna perkataannya itu.

"Permintaanku yang pertama adalah…," Luhan mendengung sesaat, lalu melanjutkan, "Biarkan aku di posisi atas malam ini, jadi _top_! Memasukimu. Bagaimana?"

 _What the— 'memasukimu?'_

"Tidak." Sehun menjawab dengan mutlak, tegas, dan cepat.

Apa anak itu bercanda? Sehun mana sudi dimasuki oleh seorang bocah SMA yang memiliki paras yang manis luar biasa dengan seribu tingkah kekanakan. Harga dirinya sebagai pria dewasa nan jantan mau dikemanakan? Entah Luhan dapat darimana pemikiran sinting seperti itu.

"Aku tau kau tidak mau menuruti." Luhan kembali menggerutu, padahal beberapa detik yang lalu dia mengatakan jika dirinya tidak akan marah.

"Jika kau tau, kenapa kau masih meminta?" tanya Sehun, malas.

Luhan tambah cemberut, lalu kembali berpikir dengan dengungan seperti lebah. Detik berikutnya, pemuda itu merapikan rambut hitamnya yang sehalus helaian bulu angsa itu. Sehun mengernyit melihat tingkah Luhan yang kembali membuatnya terheran-heran. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia merapikan rambutnya?

Luhan berdehem dengan dagu terangkat, berusaha terlihat arogan, walau nyatanya hasilnya nol besar, "Katakan kalau aku ini _Manly_!"

Sehun nyaris terbahak detik itu juga. Tetapi dia tahan sekuat mungkin agar Luhan tidak menendang tulang keringnya. Dia sangat tahu bagaimana anarkisnya anak itu ketika marah.

"Lu—"

"Kau menahan tawa," ketus Luhan, sengit. "Wajahmu jelek sekali,"

Saat itu juga, Sehun membiarkan dirinya terbahak. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa Luhan tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan laser yang membunuh.

"Sehuuuun!" Bocah itu merengek, dan Sehun malah semakin terbahak.

Bukannya Sehun tidak mau mengatakan jika Luhan adalah lelaki jantan, atau istilah kerennya adalah _manly_ , tetapi… ayolah! Semua orang, bahkan seekor semut saja tahu bahwa anak itu sama sekali tidak _manly_. Tidak, ini bukanlah sebuah penghinaan. Pada kenyataannya, Luhan terlahir dengan di anugerahi paras yang manis, cenderung cantik—sangat cantik, malah—dan karakter yang menggemaskan. Luhan tidak 'melambai' karna dia tidak bertingkah seperti perempuan, dia bahkan selalu bertingkah sok jantan, dan tak jarang akan memukul siapa saja yang mengatainya cantik. Meskipun begitu, dia akan merona dan merasa terbang ketika Sehun yang memujanya dengan kata 'manis', walaupun Luhan akan mengelaknya lebih dulu untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Intinya, Luhan itu manis nan menggemaskan dengan caranya sendiri.

Dan kata _manly_ sama-sekali tidak cocok untuknya. Serius.

"Katakan kalau aku ini _manly_!" Luhan menuntut, setelah berusaha menjambak rambut hitam kekasihnya yang masih saja tertawa.

"Beri aku satu ciuman dulu," Sehun nyengir, penuh kejahilan.

Luhan mendengus, "Kenapa jadi kau yang membuat keinginan?" lalu dia mulai berseru nyaring, "Katakan kalau aku ini _manly_ , Sehun!"

" _No._ "

"Katakan!"

"Jika aku sudah mengatakannya, kau mau apa?" tanya Sehun, masih bersikeras tidak mau menuruti keinginan sederhana nan konyol kekasihnya.

"Katakan! Katakan!"

Sehun jadi penasaran, apa sebegitu pentingnya kata _'manly'_ untuk Luhan?

"Katakan, Sehun! Apa susahnya, sih?" Luhan mulai emosi dan mengentak-entakan kakinya di lantai dengan tidak sabar. Dia seperti seorang balita yang merengek minta dibelikan permen.

"Lu, kau tahu sendiri 'kan jika aku tidak bisa berbohong? Dan lagipula, kau tidak suka itu." Sehun beralibi.

Luhan sepertinya benar-benar marah kali ini, terbukti dari kedua alisnya yang menukik tajam dan bibirnya terkunci rapat-rapat. O-oh! Siaga satu! Sepertinya Sehun memang salah bicara kali ini.

Sehun hendak meralat ucapannya barusan, "Lu—"

"Keluar!" jari telunjuk Luhan menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk flat-nya dengan sengit. "Keluar, Sehun!"

"Apa? kenapa—"

"Keluar!" kali ini, Luhan menarik tangan Sehun, lalu mendorong-dorong tubuh jangkung kekasihnya itu agar segera keluar dari flat-nya. Sementara Sehun masih berusaha menolak dan terus memanggil-manggil nama Luhan agar anak itu tidak mengusirnya dengan cara menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Lu—"

Luhan sudah siap-siap menutup pintu seraya berkata, "Jangan temui aku sampai kau bisa memikirkan apa yang aku inginkan di hari jadi kita ini, Sehun." Setelah mengatakan hal itu dengan ketus, Luhan menutup pintunya dengan kasar, hingga menimbulkan bunyi debam yang keras.

Sehun mematung di depan pintu flat milik Luhan dengan wajah kosong. Dia tidak menyangka dia akan diperlakukan seperti ini oleh kekasihnya sendiri, terlebih di hari jadi mereka yang ke-dua tahun. Padahal, Sehun sudah meminta libur pada Ayahnya khusus untuk hari ini saja agar bisa merayakannya dengan Luhan, tetapi jadinya malah berantakan seperti ini. Dan ini semua memang salahnya yang tidak mau menuruti keinginan-keinginan ajaib Luhan.

Sehun mendesah, kasar. Ingin mengetuk pintu di depannya juga percuma, karna Luhan pasti tidak akan membukakan pintunya. Luhan itu sama keras-kepalanya dengan dirinya, Sehun tahu benar hal itu.

Pria itu mengacak rambut hitamnya yang selalu tertata rapi.

 _Apa yang Luhan inginkan?_

Sepertinya, Sehun harus memutar otak kali ini.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa yang Luhan inginkan?"

Sehun bergumam seraya termenung untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Di depannya, Jongin masih sibuk mondar-mandir menyiapkan minuman dan makanan untuknya. Sekretaris pribadi _Appa_ -nya itu tampaknya sangat terkejut melihat kedatangannya di rumahnya sendiri, sampai-sampai lelaki berkulit eksotis itu buru-buru mengganti bokser yang dikenakannya menjadi celana kain yang cukup formal. Sehun tak ambil pusing, dia tetap terduduk dengan gaya bossy-nya seraya memikirkan keinginan-keinginan kekasihnya.

"Mengapa Tuan tiba-tiba datang ke sini?" tanya Jongin, bersikap sesopan mungkin. Walau rasanya dia agak gondok melihat kaki panjang Sehun dengan seenaknya menangkring di atas mejanya, dan tangannya yang mencomot camilan seperti di rumahnya sendiri.

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya, "Jangan terlalu formal, Jongin. Ini di luar pekerjaan, anggap saja kita teman lama. Nah, sini duduk, anggap saja rumah sendiri." ujarnya, seraya menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong di sebelahnya.

Mata kiri Jongin berkedut jengkel, "Ini 'kan memang rumahku! Dan lagipula, aku memang teman lamamu, bodoh!" sungutnya, sangat berbeda dengan sikap sopannya tadi. Dia duduk di sebelah Sehun dengan wajah tertekuk. Secara tidak langsung, kehadiran Sehun merusak tidur berharganya yang sangat jarang dia dapatkan itu. Lagipula, dia cukup heran dengan kedatangan atasan sekaligus teman dekatnya itu. Tidak biasanya Sehun datang pagi-pagi seperti ini.

Sehun tidak menanggapi ucapan kasar Jongin, karna dia sibuk berpikir keras. Mengingat-ingat apa saja keinginan ataupun kesukaan Luhan di dalam otaknya. Ada banyak yang Luhan sukai di dunia ini, karna anak itu memang gampang sekali senang pada sesuatu. Tetapi, Sehun mencoba mengingat hal yang paling spesial. Karna ini adalah hari jadi mereka, maka dia akan memberikan hadiah yang berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

 _Sepatu futsal?_ Ah, tidak, tidak. Sehun sudah memenuhi lemari sepatu Luhan dengan koleksi-koleksi sepatu futsal dengan brand terkenal. Itu jelas harus dia coret dari daftar keinginan kekasihnya.

 _Boneka rusa?_ Sehun menggeleng. Kamar Luhan sudah penuh oleh boneka rusa pemberiannya.

 _Bracelet?_ Hmm…, boleh juga. Luhan selalu senang memakai _bracelet_ di pergelangan tangannya. Tetapi, Sehun juga sudah pernah memberikan _bracelet_ perak cantik merk _Cartier_ pada Luhan saat hari jadi mereka yang ke-satu.

 _Jam tangan?_ Kalau dipikir-pikir, Luhan sepertinya sudah tidak membutuhkan barang ini di hari jadi mereka. karna Sehun membelikannya banyak jam tangan dengan merk-merk terkenal dan harganya juga fantastis bukan main. Dari mulai _Rolex, Tag Heuer, Patek_ _Philippe, Omega, Cartier_ , sampai _Montblanc_ . Luhan bisa membuka toko jam tangan setelah ini, sepertinya.

 _Mobil?_ Ah, tidak. Luhan pasti akan menolak mentah-mentah jika dibelikan mobil. Karna anak itu memang selalu menolak pemberiannya yang terkesan _'Wah'_ , dan lagipula, Luhan belum memiliki SIM.

 _Semangkuk es krim vanilla?_ Nah, kalau yang ini Luhan pasti tidak akan menolak. Tetapi, Sehun tidak mau memberikannya es krim. Hal itu terkesan terlalu biasa dan murah.

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya, merasa otaknya terkuras habis-habisan hanya karna memikirkan keinginan kekasihnya. Dan tampaknya, kegelisahannya itu sedikit mengganggu Jongin yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya dengan aneh.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" tanya Jongin.

"Apa yang akan kau berikan pada kekasihmu di hari jadi kalian?" Sehun malah balik bertanya.

Jongin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, "Oh, jadi ini karna Luhan?" ujarnya, seraya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Kalau aku jadi kau, sih, aku akan memberikannya malam yang panas."

Sebuah kaleng minuman kosong mendarat di dahi Jongin, membuat lelaki itu mengaduh sakit. Si pelaku hanya memasang wajah datar, tidak mau berbelas kasih sama sekali.

"Bodoh! kau pikir Luhan akan senang dengan hal itu?" sungutnya.

Jongin mendengus keras, "Ya, kali saja. Luhan itu 'kan sudah mulai dewasa, tidak diragukan lagi dia pasti menginginkan hal _itu_ walau sekali saja. Dia pasti sudah bosan dengan hadiah-hadiah yang kau berikan. Cobalah sesuatu yang berbeda, Sehun. Luhan bukan lagi anak kecil polos yang harus kau iming-imingi permen dulu sebelum kau memperkosanya."

Sehun menggeleng tak habis pikir mendengar pernyataan Jongin yang vulgar itu. Walau perkataan pria itu nyaris sepenuhnya benar.

"Coba saja dulu," dorong Jongin.

Sehun akhirnya menyerah, meraih ponselnya dan mulai menghubungi Luhan. Membayangkan Luhan menginginkan _begitu-begituan_ di hari jadi mereka membuat Sehun merasa di atas awan. Jika yang dikatakan Jongin benar, maka Sehun rela menghabiskan malamnya di flat Luhan. Sangat rela, malah.

"Hall—"

" _Apa?!"_

Sehun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya sejenak karna Luhan menjawab panggilannya dengan menyalak tajam. Si mungil itu masih marah rupanya.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang kau inginkan, Lu." Sehun tersenyum percaya diri.

" _Benarkah?"_ kali ini nada suara Luhan berbeda, terdengar antusias dan senang.

Sehun mengangguk, walau Luhan tidak akan bisa melihat anggukan bodohnya itu. "Kau ingin malam yang erotis 'kan? Ayo, kita lakukan. Kebetulan, sudah seminggu ini aku belum menyentuhmu. Aku rindu sekali desah—"

" _DASAR IDIOT! SEHUN BODOH! KAU PIKIR AKU INI ADALAH KAU YANG SELALU MENGINGINKAN BEGITUAN?!"_

 _ **Piip!**_

Sehun terdiam dengan ekspresi kosong seraya memandangi ponselnya yang dimatikan secara sepihak oleh Luhan. Telinganya berdengung-dengung akibat teriakan murka Luhan barusan.

"Dilihat dari ekspresimu, sepertinya bukan itu keinginan Luhan." celetuk Jongin, dia berusaha keras menahan tawa.

Sehun berdesis jengkel, "Diam kau, bajingan."

Pria itu menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa, memijit pelipisnya karna tiba-tiba kepalanya terserang pening. Dia tidak tahu jika akan sebegini pusingnya hanya karna memikirkan keinginan Luhan. Bisa tamat riwayatnya jika sampai dia tidak bisa memberikan apa yang Luhan inginkan di hari jadi mereka ini. Anak itu memiliki tingkat emosi yang mengerikan, bisa saja dia mengucap 'putus' dan Sehun tidak mau berakhir meraung seumur hidupnya karna diputusi oleh si manis itu.

Sehun mencoba kembali menghubungi Luhan, dia tidak mengindahkan Jongin di sebelahnya yang masih mentertawakan nasib buruknya.

"Lu—"

" _Apalagi?!"_

Sehun menghela napasnya, tampak putus asa, "Sayang, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Makan malam romantis dengan taburan kelopak mawar? Atau jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat?"

Luhan di seberang sana ikut-ikutan menarik napasnya, _"Sehun, aku tidak ingin materi, aku tidak mau uang-uangmu. Jika kau sungguh-sungguh menyayangiku, kau akan tahu apa yang aku inginkan. Pikirkan dengan hatimu, bukan dengan otakmu."_

Lalu setelah itu sambungan telepon kembali diputuskan oleh Luhan, meninggalkan Sehun yang tercenung karna perkataannya yang cukup dewasa barusan. Memang salahnya selama ini yang selalu menghujani Luhan dengan uang-uangnya sebagai bentuk rasa cintanya, karna dia pikir, Luhan akan senang dengan hal itu. Tetapi nyatanya, dia dapat jawabannya hari ini.

 _Luhan tidak menginginkan uang-uangnya._

Luhan adalah anak yang sederhana, dia mandiri, walau orangtuanya sangat mampu membiayai hidupnya. Berbeda dengannya, yang selalu mendapat uang dari kedua orangtuanya sebagai ganti kasih-sayang mereka. Sehun berdecak sekali, kepalanya semakin pusing dengan teka-teki yang Luhan berikan. _Pikirkan dengan hati, ya?_

"Jongin?" Sesosok lelaki mungil tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu masuk rumah Jongin dengan sebuah sekantung plastik besar di tangannya. Sehun dan Jongin menoleh ke arah lelaki yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka itu.

Jongin terlonjak dari duduknya dengan ekspresi bahagia, pria itu kemudian segera memeluk kekasihnya yang baru saja datang. Pelukan yang cukup berlebihan, menurut Sehun, karna mereka seperti pasangan yang baru saja bertemu setelah beratus-ratus tahun dipisahkan.

"Pagi, sayang," Jongin mengecup pipi gembil lelaki manis itu dengan sebuah cengiran lebar. Sehun mendengus, jengah.

"Pagi juga, Jongin. Sudah sarapan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin menggeleng dengan ekspresi sesedih mungkin. Sehun semakin mendengus. Tidak tahan melihat pasangan yang malah bermesra-mesraan ria disaat kepalanya mau meledak seperti ini.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan, kalau begitu," Kyungsoo menunjukan sekantung plastik yang berisi bahan makanan yang dibawanya. Jongin tersenyum riang dan mengangguk-angguk setuju, seperti seorang anak kecil.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu," ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata bulatnya, "Apa?"

Jongin menyeringai tipis seraya menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya, " _Morning kisseu_?" pria itu terlihat semakin menyeringai kala melihat semburat merah tipis di pipi kekasihnya.

Sehun berdehem dengan sengaja, membuat pasangan di depannya yang nyaris berciuman menghentikan niat mereka. Jongin mengumpat, sementara Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget karna melihat ada orang selain mereka di sini.

"S-sehun?" Kyungsoo memerah malu, dia merasa bodoh karna tidak menyadari kehadiran atasannya itu sejak tadi. "Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

Sehun merotasikan bola-matanya, "Dua ratus tahun yang lalu."

Kyungsoo berekspresi jengkel, lalu melenggang pergi menuju dapur milik kekasihnya untuk membuatkan sarapan. Dia sudah biasa dengan sikap atasannya yang menyebalkan luar biasa itu. Ingin memukul kepalanya juga rasanya tidak sopan, karna Sehun adalah boss-nya di kantor. Kenyataan yang pahit sekali.

"Hei, Jong," Sehun menghentikan langkah Jongin yang hendak menyusul kekasihnya.

Jongin, dengan ekspresi yang sama sebalnya dengan kekasihnya, menjawab dengan ketus. "Apa?"

Sehun menggaruk ujung hidungnya, sekilas. "Itu…, kenapa kau terlihat sangat senang hanya karna dibuatkan sarapan?"

Dia memang tidak pernah dibuatkan sarapan oleh Luhan, karna anak itu harus berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi buta, jadi tidak pernah sempat. Pernah sekali, Luhan membawakan kotak makan siang ke kantornya, dan itu bukan masakannya sendiri. Karna Luhan bilang, dia tidak sempat memasak karna tugasnya sebagai siswa kelas dua belas yang menumpuk. Jadi dia hanya membeli makanan jadi untuknya. Sehun memaklumi itu, lagipula dia bisa memakan masakan Luhan nanti ketika anak itu sudah menjadi mempelainya— _haha_.

" _Bro_ , kau tidak pernah dibuatkan sarapan, ya?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah prihatin. Sehun menggeleng.

"Kau tahu, Sehun, rasanya dimasakan sesuatu oleh kekasihmu sendiri itu menyenangkan sekali. Rasanya berbeda dari apapun yang dia berikan selama ini kepadamu, karna lewat makanan yang dia masak itu kita bisa merasakan rasa sayangnya, rasa cintanya dan rasa perhatiannya. Setiap suapan yang masuk ke mulutku, aku merasa rasa cintaku bertambah pada Kyungsoo. Jika kekasihmu memasakan sesuatu untukmu, itu berarti dia sangat memperhatikanmu."

Sehun tidak tahu Jongin bisa se-melankolis dan sepuitis itu ketika menjelaskan 'filosofi' makanan yang dimasak oleh kekasihnya.

Dan karna penjelasannya itu, Sehun jadi memiliki setitik ide di otaknya.

"Jongin, biarkan aku meminjam dapurmu hari ini."

—firasat Jongin jadi tidak enak, tolong.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Luhan mondar-mandir di tempatnya, berkali-kali mengecek ponselnya yang tidak berdering lagi sejak tiga jam terakhir. Terkadang, lelaki manis itu duduk, lalu kembali berdiri lagi dan berjalan mengitari ruang santainya seperti obat nyamuk bakar. Wajahnya tertekuk dengan kedua alis menukik tajam, bibirnya sedikit mengerut, dan kakinya kadang mengentak-entak lantai.

Baekhyun, temannya, sepertinya sangat terganggu dengan aktivitas tak bergunanya itu. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun menghentikan kunyahannya pada setoples besar camilannya dan bertanya jengkel, "Kenapa, sih?!"

"Sehun tidak peka!" Luhan menjawab dengan raut sekesal mungkin.

"Tidak peka?" Baekhyun mengedipkan mata sipitnya beberapa kali, seperti berpikir keras. "Tidak peka, bagaimana? Dia 'kan selalu menuruti keinginanmu, bahkan walau kau belum berucap sekalipun."

Luhan akhirnya memilih duduk di samping Baekhyun, masih dengan raut tertekuknya. "Ini hari jadi kami yang kedua tahun, dia bilang akan menuruti semua keinginanku, dan ketika aku bilang 'Jangan temui aku, sampai kau bisa menebak apa keinginanku.' Dia malah menghilang! Lihat, sudah beberapa jam dia tidak menghubungiku atau datang ke rumahku. Dia benar-benar keterlaluan, Baek!" ujarnya, terlalu menggebu-gebu.

Baekhyun mendengus, meneruskan kegiatannya untuk menghabisi makanan-makanan ringan milik Luhan. Dia sudah tidak peduli sehabis ini berat tubuhnya akan naik, dan lemak-lemak akan lari ke pipinya yang akan membuat bagian sana terlihat gemuk. Chanyeol, kekasihnya, bilang bahwa dirinya lebih cocok dengan tubuh berisi dan pipi gembil, karna itu menggemaskan dan sangat manis. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun tidak lagi melakukan diet yang membuat tubuhnya kering kerontang nyaris menyerupai mayat hidup.

"Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Baekhyun, acuh tak acuh. Bosan sekali rasanya mendengar celotehan Luhan yang tak ada habisnya itu.

Luhan mendekatkan diri pada teman pendeknya itu, membisikan sesuatu di telinganya. Walau pada kenyataannya, di rumah ini hanya ada mereka berdua dan tidak akan ada orang yang menguping.

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut-kerut mendengar bisikan Luhan. "Rasanya itu mustahil, Lu. Sehun tidak akan bisa menuruti keinginanmu yang itu," komentarnya.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Luhan bertanya, lugu.

Baekhyun menarik napas berlebihan, sebelum menjawab, "Sehun itu 'kan selalu berpikir dengan otaknya, bukan dengan hatinya. Dia terlalu rasional dan kaku, tidak romantis! Kasih sayang yang dia maksud selalu berbentuk barang-barang mahal, aku pesimis dia bisa menebak apa keinginanmu ini."

Jawaban Baekhyun membuat bibir Luhan melengkung ke bawah, matanya mendadak panas. Rasanya, hari ini dia terlalu sentimental, terlalu perasa. Luhan menggeleng, tidak membiarkan dirinya menangis karna dia adalah lelaki jantan. Lelaki jantan itu tidak menangis karna hal yang sepele!

"Lalu, apa aku harus mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya karna sikapnya itu?" tanya Luhan, dia merasa tersakiti sendiri dengan ucapannya barusan sampai suaranya agak bergetar. Walau Sehun kurang ajar, tidak romantis, kasar, tidak tahu cara bersikap yang benar di depan kekasih sendiri, kaku, tetapi tetap saja Luhan tidak bisa memutuskan semuanya begitu saja. Sehun sudah seperti lintah yang tidak mau lepas dari pikiran dan hatinya.

"Baekhyun, jawab aku! Apa aku harus memutuskan Sehun?"

"Kurasa tid— _Y-ya!_ Luhan, jangan menangis! Kalau kau tidak mau putus, ya sudah, jangan menangis! Aku hanya bercanda dengan ucapanku tadi, jangan dibawa serius. Ayolah, Luhan!"

Dan nyatanya, Luhan hanya seorang bocah SMA yang terlalu terbawa perasaan. Dia menangis, padahal belum benar-benar bilang putus pada Sehun.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sehun bertekad memasakan sesuatu untuk Luhan.

Ya, kalian tidak salah dengar— _coret_ —baca. Seorang Oh Sehun yang nanti akan menjadi CEO di Unity Corp, salah satu perusahaan raksaksa di Seoul, yang terkenal akan sikap dingin, apatis dan kasarnya, memasak untuk kekasihnya sendiri yang mana adalah bocah SMA bernama Luhan. Memasak dengan tangannya sendiri, tangan yang selama ini belum pernah menjamah dapur dan _kawan-kawannya_ sama sekali. Berkat tiga jam belajar memasak dari Kyungsoo dan satu jam istirahat untuk mencari berbagai referensi masakan di internet, Sehun akhirnya akan praktek memasak sekarang, di dapur milik Jongin yang sudah dia sewa.

Jongin masih berwajah muram, karna waktunya dan Kyungsoo harus tersita karna Oh sialan Sehun. padahal, hari ini dia berencana menghabiskan seharian penuh dengan Kyungsoo karna besok mereka akan bekerja lagi dan lagi. Bagi Jongin, yang notabene orang paling sibuk setelah Sehun, waktu dua jam bersama kekasih saja itu sudah sangat berharga baginya. Dan dengan kurang-ajarnya, Sehun merusak segalanya. Sialan sekali memang!

Sehun menggaruk rambutnya yang sudah berantakan sejak tiga jam yang lalu, tampilannya cukup kacau. Belajar memasak dengan Kyungsoo saja dia sudah sangat payah, apalagi harus mempraktekannya sendiri seperti ini. Bisa-bisa kepalanya akan meledak tiba-tiba. Dia tidak bisa membedakan tepung beras dan tepung terigu, nyaris meledakan kompor, berkali-kali menumpahkan air, jari-jarinya selalu ikut terpotong, pokoknya selalu membuat kekacauan sampai Kyungsoo berteriak ingin menyerah. Dia lebih memilih mengikuti kelas-kelas kalkulus daripada kelas memasak seperti ini. Ini bukan bidangnya sama sekali! Dia dan dapur sangat tidak bersahabat. Tapi, apapun demi Luhan, dia akan memperjuangkannya sampai dia bisa! dia tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja, karna menyerah itu hanya ada pada orang-orang pecundang saja.

"Sehun, kau mau masukan garam ke adonan cokelatmu?!" Kyungsoo yang bertugas sebagai pembimbingnya, berteriak dari posisi yang tidak jauh darinya. Di sebelahnya, Jongin tengah terkikik geli.

Sehun berkedip, "Memangnya ini garam?" tanyanya, seraya menunjukan satu sendok kecil bubuk putih yang agak kasar di tangannya.

"Coba saja, bodoh!"

Sehun segera mencicipinya sedikit, lalu setelah itu wajahnya berkerut tidak enak. Asin sekali!

"Nah 'kan. Membedakan garam dan gula saja tidak bisa, padahal sudah kuajarkan tadi." Kyungsoo berujar tak habis pikir. Sehun merengut, kalau saja dia tidak membutuhkan lelaki pendek itu untuk diajarkan memasak, dia pasti sudah menendang Kyungsoo sejak tadi. Dan lagian, kenapa garam dan gula itu harus nyaris sama _sih_ bentuknya? Sehun jadi frustrasi sendiri karna dua bahan itu.

"Aku jadi kasihan dengan Luhan, karna dia harus keracunan di hari bahagianya akibat masakan kekasihnya sendiri," celetuk Jongin, kurang ajar.

"Aku akan meminta _Appa_ -ku untuk memberimu lembur selama seminggu jika kau masih bicara, brengsek." ancam Sehun tidak main-main.

Jongin _kelabakan_ , "Aku hanya bercanda, Hun!"

Sehun mengabaikan Jongin yang merayu-rayunya dengan menjijikan. Dia kembali mengaduk adonannya menggunakan mixer manual, terlalu cepat gerakannya, sampai adonannya nyaris tumpah, membuat Kyungsoo kembali berteriak di ujung sana. Sehun meringis, lalu menurunkan frekuensi kecepatan adukannya. Jongin tertawa bahagia melihat penderitaannya, membuat Sehun bersumpah akan mencekik pria itu nanti.

Dia memang berencana membuat cake cokelat dan sekotak _bento_ untuk Luhan. Karna dia tahu, kekasihnya itu sangat menyukai makanan yang manis dan _bento_ dengan hiasan-hiasan lucu. Tetapi ternyata pilihannya itu salah, karna dua makanan itu cukup susah untuk dibuat oleh pemula sepertinya. Sehun berkali-kali harus mengacak rambutnya, tidak mempedulikan bahwa rambut berharganya yang selalu ia puja-puja itu dipenuhi tepung terigu dari tangannya sendiri. Meraung putus asa, sampai Kyungsoo harus melemparinya dengan cangkang telur agar dia lanjut memasak. Sehun tidak tahu jika memasak harus penuh dengan perjuangan seperti ini. Memasak itu benar-benar hal yang tersulit dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang menjadikan memasak sebagai hobi seperti Kyungsoo? _benar-benar…_

"Sekarang, pisahkan putih dan kuning telur. Kau hanya memerlukan bagian kuningnya saja," intruksi Kyungsoo.

Sehun tercengang dengan perintah itu, "Pisahkan kuning dan putih telur? Bagaimana caranya? Mereka 'kan memang sudah ditakdirkan menempel seperti itu!" dia nyaris menjerit, saking frustrasinya.

Jongin terbahak, sementara Kyungsoo menarik napas untuk menambah pasokan kesabarannya.

"Sehun, kalau kau belum mencoba, maka kau tidak akan bisa." ujar Kyungsoo, sabar.

Sehun mengambil satu buah telur, memecahkannya cukup kencang sampai semuanya berceceran kemana-mana. Terbuang sia-sia. Pria itu meringis, karna tangannya yang dipenuhi telur yang amis, juga karna pelototan tajam Kyungsoo. Tidak menyerah, Sehun mengambil telur yang kedua. Kali ini dia memecahkannya pelan-pelan, dan itu berhasil, tinggal memisahkan kuning dan putihnya saja sekarang. Dengan fokus yang tinggi dan penuh kehati-hatian, Sehun berusaha memisahkannya dengan sendok. Tetapi tidak semudah itu, karna dia kembali gagal. Telurnya kembali berceceran kemana-mana, kali ini sampai mengotori celemek berwarna biru muda dengan gambar _pororo_ milik Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengerang, nyaris putus asa.

"Semangat, Sehun!" Jongin sepertinya sangat bahagia saat ini. Dasar teman keparat!

Sehun kembali mencoba untuk yang ke-tiga kalinya. Memisahkan kuning dan putih telur adalah sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal baginya, karna telur memang sudah ditakdirkan seperti itu, lengkap dengan kuning dan putihnya. Kenapa harus dipisahkan, coba? Tega sekali, sih! Sehun jadi penasaran siapa pencetus metode tidak masuk akal ini.

Akhirnya, dengan perjuangan, Sehun berhasil memisahkan kuning telur dari putihnya. Dia bersorak heboh, penuh kegirangan.

"YEAHHH!"

Rasanya dia belum pernah sebahagia ini karna hal yang sangat sepele—ah, tidak, tidak! Ini bukan hal yang sepele. Ini adalah hal yang sangat sulit dan luar biasa!

"Pecahkan dua telur lagi, Sehun." perintah Kyungsoo.

Kesenangan Sehun lenyap seketika, "D-dua telur lagi?" tanyanya, tak percaya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk enteng.

 _Ya Tuhan!_

Memecahkan satu telur saja susahnya bukan main, apalagi harus ditambah dua telur lagi. Kyungsoo sepertinya ingin membuatnya stress perlahan-lahan.

"Jika sudah, nanti kau campurkan semua bahan yang sudah kusiapkan tadi. Lalu aduk lagi menggunakan mixer hingga tercampur rata dan terlihat mengembang, setelah itu baru kau letakan di loyang dan taruh di oven. Oh, ya! Jangan lupa olesi mentega terlebih dahulu di permukaan loyang agar tidak lengket saat kau mengangkat kue-mu nanti."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk, berusaha mengerti walau kepalanya nyaris pecah mendengarnya. Seperti dugaannya, tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan. Karna di saat dirinya ingin memecahkan telur— _yang ia klaim adalah musuhnya sejak saat ini_ — yang ada, telur itu _benar-benar_ pecah dan berceceran di meja masaknya, mengotori bahan-bahan masak yang lainnya. Sehun berniat membersihkannya dengan kain lap, tetapi karna terlalu semangat, dia menyenggol susu di dekatnya hingga tumpah-ruah kemana-mana, hingga ke lantai. Sehun mengerang kesal, lalu berjongkok untuk membersihkan lantai. Kepalanya terantuk meja ketika hendak berdiri, membuat satu teriakan sakit dan geram lolos dari bibirnya. Akibat itu pula, segelas air di pinggir meja bergoyang dan jatuh ke atas kepalanya. Membuat rambutnya tersiram, basah semua.

Rambut hitam berharganya...

Sehun terdiam, dengan perasaan geram luar biasa. Kain lap di tangannya mendadak terbakar dan hangus karna api imajiner dari tubuhnya.

" _FUCK!_ "

Jongin refleks terbahak seraya berguling-guling mendengar raungan putus asa temannya itu, sementara Kyungsoo sudah mulai mengeluarkan kepulan asap hitam dan tanduk merah imajiner di kepalanya karna kali ini Sehun benar-benar merusak dapurnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tepat jam lima sore, Luhan membukakan pintu rumahnya untuk Sehun yang menekan-nekan bel dengan tidak sabar. Dia menyambut kekasihnya yang usianya terpaut jauh darinya itu dengan wajah cemberut, tetapi jauh di dalam hatinya yang _paling jauh_ , Luhan senang dengan kedatangan Sehun. Akhirnya pria itu muncul juga, walau hari sudah petang. Luhan mempersilahkan pria itu masuk tanpa berkata apapun, cukup dengan membuka pintunya lebar-lebar saja. Sehun masih bertahan dengan senyuman terlampau lebarnya, membuat Luhan ingin tahu, kenapa si dingin itu terus tersenyum seperti orang idiot.

Sehun meletakan bawaannya yang berisi makanan yang sudah dimasaknya ke atas meja, ketika mereka sudah sampai di ruang santai milik Luhan. Keduanya duduk berhadapan dengan ekspresi berbeda. Sehun yang tersenyum cerah dan Luhan yang cemberut.

"Masih marah?" Sehun bertanya.

Luhan meliriknya sesaat, lalu kembali melengoskan wajahnya. Sehun terkekeh geli melihatnya, tidak tersinggung sama sekali. Luhan terlalu menggemaskan untuk bisa membuatnya kesal.

"Lu, ini untukmu." Sehun membuka kotak makanannya, menunjukan chocolate cake-nya dan bento hasil masakannya sendiri yang sudah dibuatnya penuh perjuangan. "Aku tidak tahu ini cocok atau tidak untuk kuberikan di hari jadi kita, tetapi, aku harus mengakui jika aku tidak bisa menebak apa keinginanmu di hari ini. Aku minta maaf…, aku benar-benar kekasih yang payah,"

Luhan akhirnya menoleh ke arah Sehun, tepatnya pada makanan di depannya. Ekspresi cemberutnya meluntur ketika melihat makanan di hadapannya, yang entah bisa disebut makanan atau tidak. Tampilannya… sangat menyedihkan, menurut Luhan. chocolate cake-nya berbentuk aneh, mungkin ingin menyerupai bentuk hati, tapi yang ada bentuknya malah mirip bentuk wajah. Di atasnya, tertulis ucapan _'Untuk kekasihku, Luhan.'_ dengan cream yang berantakan. Belum lagi bento-nya, nasinya cukup rapi tetapi kelihatannya sangat lembek.

Luhan berbalik memandang Sehun yang tampilannya sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Pria itu sama berantakannya dengan makanan di depannya. Rambutnya sedikit basah dan acak-acakan, kemeja putihnya juga kusut, dan belum lagi jari-jemari tangannya yang penuh dengan plester. Luhan berkedip, bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kenapa Sehun jadi seperti ini? Apa saja yang sudah dia lakukan seharian ini?

"Sehun… apa kau yang memasak semua ini?" tanya Luhan, pelan.

Sehun menggangguk, penuh semangat. "Ya, tampilannya memang tidak menarik, sih. tapi aku cukup bangga karna aku bisa membuatnya dengan penuh cinta dan perjuangan."

Satu helaan napas terdengar dari Luhan, bukan sebuah helaan napas sedih atau kesal, tetapi lebih condong ke perasaan terharu. Si mungil itu memandang Sehun dengan senyuman paling manis yang pernah ada, matanya berkaca-kaca, nyaris menangis. Rasa hangat menjalari dadanya, menyelimuti hatinya sampai-sampai membuat jantungnya berdegup gila.

"Ya, Sehun. Itulah yang aku inginkan."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung, "Kau ingin memakan masakanku?" tebaknya.

Luhan menggeleng, "Bukan. Aku ingin perjuangan, perjuanganmu." Jawabnya dengan pipi merona malu, "Aku ingin kau memikirkanku seharian, memikirkan bagaimana cara memenuhi keinginanku dan membuatku senang. Dan semuanya tercapai, kau berhasil memenuhi semua keinginanku."

Sehun tertegun sesaat, entah karna terpesona pada senyuman malu-malu Luhan yang menggemaskan luar biasa atau karna ucapannya yang sangat dewasa dan menyentuh itu. Sehun rasa keduanya. Perlahan-lahan bibirnya tertarik, membentuk senyuman yang mempesona. Belum sempat dia berbicara, Luhan sudah melompat ke arah dirinya, memeluknya kuat-kuat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun," si mungil itu berbisik dengan malu.

Tuhan, Sehun kembali jatuh cinta pada Luhan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Sehun melingkari tubuh kecil Luhan dengan kedua lengan kekarnya. "Aku lebih mencintaimu, Lu. Selalu." Dengan tangan menepuk-nepuk rambut Luhan yang selembut bulu angsa itu. Dia mengecup bagian sana berkali-kali dan terasa mabuk karna aroma rambut Luhan yang menyegarkan.

Sehun kira, Luhan akan melepaskan pelukan hangatnya begitu saja. Tetapi yang tak terduga, pemuda manis itu malah mencium bibirnya. Sehun terhenyak untuk beberapa saat, merasa tubuhnya diserang mendadak oleh sengatan listrik yang menyenangkan, karna ini pertama kalinya Luhan mau menciumnya terlebih dahulu tanpa paksaan maupun iming-iming. Tidak main-main pula, anak itu bahkan berani melumat bibirnya pelan-pelan.

Sebuah senyuman—atau lebih tepatnya seringaian—mampir di wajah rupawan Sehun. Rasa lelah dan frustrasinya sekejap hilang karna Luhan. Hanya si mungil itu yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Tanpa sadar, Luhan sudah menjadi bagian terpenting di hidupnya. Sehun memang bukan orang yang romantis maupun puitis, tapi dia berani mengatakan jika Luhan adalah hatinya. Karna hanya Luhan-lah dia bisa merasakan perasaan meledak-ledak senang, gelisah tidak karuan, euphoria yang menggebu-gebu, dan pusing tujuh keliling. Semua itu karna Luhan; perilakunya, senyumnya, tawanya, kesalnya, bahkan sedihnya.

Sehun menahan tengkuk Luhan, memperdalam ciuman mereka yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi sedikit menuntut, tetapi tidak terburu-buru. Dia tidak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan bibir manis Luhan yang sangat lembut dan kenyal itu. Rasanya lebih adiktif dari wine manapun, Sehun bisa gila karna ini.

Saat ciuman mereka berakhir, Luhan kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan pipi merona parah. Dia memang selalu seperti itu, bertingkah malu-malu di depan kekasihnya sendiri. Sehun tersenyum geli, tidak tahan pada tingkah Luhan yang selalu mengobrak-abrik pikirannya.

"Ayo dicoba," ujar Sehun, mendorong Luhan agar mau mencicipi masakan pertama dalam seumur hidup itu.

Luhan mengangguk dengan senyuman antusias. Dia memotong chocolate cake buatan Sehun, mencicipinya dengan lahap. Rasa manis yang keterlaluan langsung menyapa lidahnya, membuatnya nyaris meringis tetapi dia tahan, karna tidak mau menyinggung perasaan Sehun yang sudah susah payah membuatnya. Apalagi, saat ini, Sehun terus memandangnya dengan wajah berharap membuat Luhan semakin lemah untuk mengkritik masakannya.

"Bagaimana?"

Luhan pura-pura merengut, "Tidak enak,"

Sehun langsung mengubah air mukanya. Senyumannya memudar dalam hitungan detik.

"Tetapi…" Luhan menggantungkan ucapannya dengan senyuman manis, "Aku hanya bercanda! Ini lumayan enak untuk pemula sepertimu, Hunhun. Maka dari itu aku akan menghabiskannya karna kau sudah membuatnya penuh cinta dan perjuangan." Anak itu tertawa kecil setelah mengucapkan kata yang membuat Sehun kembali lega itu.

Sehun tertawa seraya mengusak rambut Luhan. Jari-jemarinya yang keseluruhannya terlapisi plester itu terasa dimanjakan dengan helaian-helaian rambut Luhan yang halus.

Luhan meraih tangan Sehun yang masih berada di atas kepalanya, dan meraih tangan yang satunya. Dia menggenggam kedua tangan kekasihnya yang dipenuhi plester akibat acara memasaknya yang 'kacau' tadi. Luhan tersentuh melihatnya karna Sehun benar-benar berjuang ingin membuatkannya sebuah masakan. Dia sangat tahu bagaimana watak Sehun yang keras kepala, dia akan terus berusaha sampai dia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang diinginkannya.

Luhan tersenyum lagi, lalu mengecupi jari-jari Sehun dengan mata yang tidak pernah lepas memandang wajah kekasihnya yang masih berantakan. Ah, dia masih tetap tampan walau berantakan seperti itu.

"Lain kali, jangan mencoba memasak lagi, ya. Biar aku saja yang memasak untukmu. Aku tidak mau kau seperti ini terus ketika mencoba memasak." pesan Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk cepat, sangat menyetujui ucapan Luhan. Selain karna dia kapok memasak lagi, dia juga ingin mencoba masakan Luhan. Jadi, dia bisa pamer pada si keparat Jongin bahwa kekasihnya juga bisa memasak.

—padahal maksud utama Luhan mengatakan itu adalah; _'Jangan memasak lagi, ya, Hun. Aku tidak mau makan makanan yang tidak jelas seperti ini lagi. Huhuhu.'_

 _Yah, tapi setidaknya, ini adalah perayaan hari jadi mereka yang istimewa dan cukup berbeda. Dengan masakan Sehun yang 'tidak-jelas-apa-bentuknya' tentunya. Semoga saja, Luhan tidak sakit perut setelah ini._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n :**

haaiiiiiiii, apakabar? Aaaah, kangen sama ffn huhuhu. Tugas anak kelas dua belas emang gak main-main, apalagi minggu-minggu ini bakal jadi panitia pensi, belum lagi ngajar pramuka sama bimbel-bimbel. Ya ampun… Makin gak bisa lah apdet ff. maaf ya, bukannya apdet UL, ECR sama Schepsel Hel, malah apdet oneshoot yang kagak jelas begini. Gue belum bisa apdet ff yang lama, karna proses pengetikannya yang masih jauh dari kata 'selesai' dan 'siap publish' :((

Maaf yaaa /sungkem satu persatu/ tapi bakal gue lanjut kok, tenang aja :)

Dan FF ini bukan sebagai ajang 'comeback' gue, tapi sebagai salam perpisahan dari gue. Setelah ini, gue bakal bener-bener hiatus dan fokus ke UN dan tugas rl lainnya. Kemungkinan, gue bakal balik setelah selesai UN :(

Ah iya, kalo mau chitchat di line aja oke? _dobbino09_ Ini ID baru gue hehe, yang lama delcont aja, oke? /promosi ceritanya/

Terakhir, makasih buat yang selalu nagih FF (dalam bentuk rayuan, teroran xD), karna tagihan itulah gue selalu ngerasa dibutuhin dan disayangin /yaelah/ XDD dan maaf karna balik dengan oneshoot gagal ini dan berita mengecewakan. Love you all and see you soon~!


End file.
